


Fair and impartial judgement

by Qem



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Other, Tag Team, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Waya and Le Ping have to know who's best - Isumi's the one that they turn to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair and impartial judgement

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Size Matters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/341869) by [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem). 



> Written a little too late for porn battle xiii can be read with or separately from size matters, which I've linked as an inspired by work. :)

Waya knows to be careful when Le Ping’s around, but with responsible ever dependable Isumi, he thinks one drink past tipsy should be okay. Together they stumble and laugh their way cheerfully through the streets up to Waya’s place where they will crash for the night.

Le Ping then, oh so casually, makes a comment about the couch where he and Waya made out previously.

Waya knows that he there’s something he should be upset about, with that comment, but he can’t think what it is at the moment, so instead settles for insulting Le Ping’s kiss techniques remarking upon them as sub-standard.

To which Le Ping’s face makes all sorts of comical contortions of indignation, before rebutting and declares that he’s a better kisser than an old hasbeen, any day, any time.

Of course, they then need to get Isumi to intervene as their fair and impartial judge.

Except Isumi just can’t decide, saying it’s so good he just can’t compare, and he's so cute while stuttering, so of course they have to escalate things further.

Still Waya thinks as he thrusts into Isumi, as Isumi groans into Le Ping, tag teaming with Le Ping isn’t so bad after all.


End file.
